The Night Watch
by Ctoonsluv
Summary: It's Mephisto's turn to stay up and spy on the princesses... but he's so tired and all they're doing is sleeping, anyway. He decides to go to sleep, that is... until he hears some interesting sounds coming from Talia's room... WARNING: Shameful talisto Smut fic. Nothing more. nothing less (Kirei made me)


_I want it stated for the record, that I was not even going to finish this fic, or much less post it, but Kirei made me._

 _Did I need much convincing? No._

 _Did I enjoy every minute of finishing this? Yes._

 _Does this make it any less her fault? Idk..._

* * *

Mephisto yawned for the billionth time that night, watching the purple waterfall through half-lided eyes. It was his turn to take the late-watch, spying on the princesses as they slept. As everyone slept. God, he was exhausted. He didn't even know why they made a point of this. The Princesses weren't exactly night owls. They went to bed at reasonable hours, to wake up early and have their pretty little breakfasts and work on their dance moves and magic and go do whatever nonsense they had planned for the day.

Not to mention the events of the day had left Mephisto even tireder than normal. It was hard enough when the cursed princesses won an oracle gem, but did they have to blast he and Prax away so hard? His whole body was sore from that battle. And he was going to have to go through it all over again in just a few hours.

He needed his rest...

Deciding it was officially the stupidest thing in the world to watch 3 boring girls sleeping when he, himself, was exhausted, he moved to get ready for bed... until he heard what sounded like heavy breathing.

Was one of the princesses snoring? HILARIOUS! He could record it and use it to humiliate them to... wait...

Blinking, he went through each of their rooms... it wasn't Auriana, it wasn't Iris... it wasn't Talia.

Huh. What was that noise? Scratching at the side of his head, he thought for a moment. Maybe he was imagining things. He was pretty sleepy, after all...

but then, he heard a slight moan, coming from the waterfall, still showing the Xeris Princess sleeping in her bed. He zoomed in on her, confused as to why she would be making noises in her sleep. Was she having a nightmare?

Getting closer, he could make out her form in the shear moon light, though it was still dark. She was tucked underneath her blankets, her eyes shut lightly, laying flat on her back, her head tilted upwards slightly. Seemed an... odd choice of sleeping position... but hey, the Xerin princess was the most rigid and boring of the three. Why wouldn't she sleep like a stiff board?

Suddenly, he noticed something... moving beneath her blankets... ever so slightly. Was that little beast, Amaru sleeping with her? Odd. He usually spent the night with Iris... or Auriana. Talia's teeth clenched and she hissed out a ragged breath, panting slightly. Mephisto's eyes went wide...

no...

was she...?

no... no way. Right?

As if getting frustrated with their weight, or maybe she was just overheated, she kicked the blankets off of her, pushing them down to just below her knees. The sight that lay before him nearly caused Mephisto to fall directly into the pool of water he was levitating above. Talia, the great princess of the noble nation of Xeris... was wearing nothing but a loose fitting tank and a cotton pair of lime green panties. She had one under the shit, cupping at her breasts, the other buried from the wrist down in her undergarments.

She cooed and sighed and gasped, looking like an absolute angel in the silver hue from the moon shining directly above her.

A hand slammed over Mephisto's mouth as he held back his desire to scream in shock. He didn't wanna wake his sister... he didn't wanna... miss this.

He gulped and tried to avert his gaze. Sure, he was a villain and all but this was... pretty perverted. He wasn't being invited to share in this moment with her... she was just trying to have a little moment of privacy and here he was... watching. He tried, he really did try... but she let out another one of those soft, sweet little gasps and his attention went right back to her.

He simply couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure, all the Princesses were good girls but Talia was the _goodest_ girl. This wasn't what good girls did... this was... this was... bad.

He let himself stare, not sure where to put his eyes... her face, her body... god... it was all so good.

He kept moving his line of vision, from directly above her, to her left, to her right, to... between her legs... He finally settled on a nice quarter angle, he could see the most of her face and didn't cut out any of what she had spread out.

The tightness of his own trousers had been growing long enough, he decided... and seeing as Praxina was the heaviest sleeper he knew...

He unbuttoned and released himself, his member standing at full mast. He pulled off his glove (he had previously made the mistake of masturbating with it on once. And only ONCE) and took himself in his hand, going back to enjoy the show Talia was putting on. For fun, he tried to match the pace at which she was at, wondering how many fingers she had inside her at the moment.

Probably two...

but what if it was three?

Had Talia always been this hot? Mephisto certainly couldn't remember a time when she was. Certainly, all the princesses were beautiful, but in a too pure don't touch kinda way. He was seeing Talia, suddenly, with brand new eyes. She liked to be touched... he wondered if she'd let someone else touch her.

While this was, easily, the most Mephisto enjoyment he's had gotten yet on this miserable planet, he felt like he probably needed to hurry up. After all, the last thing he needed was for Gramorr to check in on him while he was... Oh geeze.

He picked up the pace, biting his lip as he watched Talia's back arch. She was getting closer, too.

Her lips parted and she gasped, Mephisto suddenly realized how dry his lips were.

He was close... just a minute more...

"Oh... Muh-Mephisto..."

BOOM

Mephisto came a solid 45 seconds early than he had planned. It had surprised him, so much in fact, he had to hurry to lean over to make sure he drained himself into the water. It almost shot straight into the air and probably would have hit him in the face if he wasn't so quick.

Had she really just... he looked back up at her, and sure enough she was still going at it.

"Mephisto..." She groaned, this time a little frustrated, like she was getting desperate, "Almost... Come on... come on... _come on_ ,"

"Come on, come on..." Mephisto whispered along with her, giving his complete moral support. He hadn't even finished putting his pants back on.

"Ugh!" He watched as she groaned in complete dissatisfaction and flop back down on her bed. She run a hand through her bangs, wiping at the light beading of sweat that lay on her brow, "Damnit!" she whispered in the dark, panting exasperatedly.

"She... she didn't make it," Mephisto was disappointed, but only because he felt pretty bad for her. Could she not come? He knew it could be difficult for some women but that seemed strange for it to be an issue with Talia. He would think if anyone had complete control of everything, including her own body, it would've been here. She looked so defeated, so unhappy. Her face scrunched in pure frustration. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face so she could let out a scream without anyone outside the room hearing her.

"Damnit all to klatznik," She complained, sliding the pillow off her face and rolling to her side. She checked her clock. 2 in the morning. Fantastic. She flopped back onto her back and sighed.

Mephisto finished buckling his trousers and watched her carefully. Should he...? No... he definitely shouldn't.

But she seemed so unhappy...

And she would just LET you fix that?

Maybe... she did say my name...

That could have been another Mephisto...

Right?

...

Meanwhile, Talia was trying to force herself to sleep... but there was no way that was going to happen. She was so sexually frustrated she could scream. It had steadily been getting worse and worse since she left Ephedia but lately it was nearly all consuming her.

She hated it. Hated being so... damn attracted to someone like him, but she couldn't help it. It was his smirk, his build, the way he carried himself and flaunted around. She wanted him to just maul her. She wanted to battle him in her bed like she did in the arena. She wanted to give everything she could to overpower him but she wanted to lose... she wanted him to just grab her and force her to take it. She wanted... so many dirty, vile things...

Which was why her usual means of pleasuring herself just weren't cutting it anymore. She had been trying for weeks now to get herself to cum... but her fingers weren't enough anymore. She needed something heavier... something she could clasp onto.

She needed...

There was a tapping at her window, alerting her to sit straight up in her bed. She gulped, waiting until she was certain what she heard was accurate, but after another pebble collided with the glass of her window, she finished getting up. She turned around on her bed and gasped when she saw him... Mephisto, floating in front of her window, just outside the barrier. She opened the window to speak with him.

"Mephisto...!?" Talia gasped, happy the window at her bed was high enough he couldn't see that she wasn't wearing any pants, she formed her magic ring, hoping to look threatening, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Mephisto was quiet, hesitant... he just... glared at her.

"I... I'm sorry," He told her, already she was floored, "I was... well... watching you and I noticed uh..."

"What!? You were watching me!?" Talia's face turned a bright crimson, "What do you mean you were watching me!?"

"N-Not for like a c-creepy reason!" Mephisto exclaimed, "You know... like how Prax and me always do... to do... you know, plot strategies and stuff..."

Talia wasn't letting up, "Thats not _any_ better!"

"Well... I just...I uh... happened to see... you...uhm... you know," Mephisto stammered and he watched Talia tense up, probably ready to blast him away, "and I just thought that maybe... if you wanted we could..."

He watched nervously as Talia's teeth clenched. She tensed up so tight he thought she would pop a blood vessel. She was embarrassed and angry and he totally understood why she would feel that way. He smiled his most awkward smiled.

"You know what? Just forget it! This is all a really... weird dream, go back to sleep..." He told her before turning around to fly away, but he stopped when the sound of magic powering down prompted him to turn around. He saw the purple field around the house vanish into nothing, and Talia had backed away from the window, settling back down in her bed.

He gulped, nervously flying over to the house again and slipped through, his guard still up. He looked around her room... purple and pinks... the walls covered in watercolor paintings and curtails. There were several potted plants and more books than he had see in a bedroom before.

He looked down, Talia was sitting on her bed, looking up at him with the most unreadable of expressions.

"We doing this?" She asked, that redness merely dusting at her cheeks now, "I have an early morning,"

"Ok," Mephisto floated back down, settling on the bed to sit right in front of her. He marveled at how firm it was, but still much softer than what he normall slept on. He honestly didn't think he'd get this far, so he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. Talia was up on her knees soon enough, and slipped the tank top off and tossed it aside, looking at him impatiently wearing only that small pair of panties. She was mesmerizing...

Realizing she was waiting for him, he started to scramble out of his cape and jacket. Talia sighed heavily, watching him struggling. How was she was so attracted to this dork? He had just pulled everything over his head and had almost wriggled his arms through when he felt her hand on his back. He froze.

"I'm nervous, too,"

"Nervous!?" Ooh that was kinda loud, he cleared his throat and brought himself back down to a more... proper inside voice, "What gives you the idea that I'm uh..." He looked at her through the opening of his clothes, still half stuck in them, she looked so together, so beautiful... she was a little red but she didn't have a cape-jacket combo trapping her head and arms in a vice grip,"You don't look nervous at all,"

Talia's blue magic circle glowed, pulling off the clothes that restricted him, and folded them neatly in the air before laying them together on the chair at her desk. Mephisto watched and chuckled, thanking her awkwardly.

"Lets slow down," She suggested pleasantly. Mephisto was completely transfixed on her. In the stillness he could see what she was talking about her being the nervous one. There was a slight tremble to her that was... quite alluring. Her eyes dropped from his gaze and she looked at her knee, "Because... you and me... like this... It's ok if we're freaked out, you know? It's... kinda crazy right?"

Mephisto's breathing got a bit labored as he found his courage. He leaned down, cupping her under the chin and pulling her up towards him. Talia's voice hitched as his lips found hers, placing a much tender-er kiss than she ever imagined he would give. He didn't advance further, just placed that first kiss on her delicate flesh. When he pulled away from her, he kept her face in place. He opened those gorgeous emerald eyes and whispered to her, "Not _that_ crazy, Princess,"

A shiver ran through Talia's spine, making Mephisto smirk. She kissed him again, this time taking her hands and placing them on his face, pulling him to her. Mephisto happily obliged in the smooch, taking it a step further and parting his lips over her own, she followed suit and didn't offer any resistance when she felt the tip of his tongue dart out of his mouth to play at hers.

Talia leaned back, laying atop her bed on her back, allowing Mephisto to crawl atop her, swiping his hand behind her head before she laid it down on the pillow. It was a rather affectionate move, she hadn't expected from the villain... but then again, it seems he was full of surprises lately.

Talia's hands found the waistline of his breeches, hanging on his hips through the will of the Melzors she was sure. He had no hips to speak of whatsoever, so what held up those pants of his she'd never know. Mephisto had already been uncomfortably erect for awhile, and was more than happy to feel her try to relieve him of his bindings. He met her hands with his own and helped guide her to the buttons and slipped out of them. His member, free and open, brushed against her thigh and Talia's eyes widened feeling it against her.

She looked up, surely it couldn't have been as big as it felt. She blinked, in amazement at it. It certainly was... larger than she had anticipated. This excited and terrified her. Mephisto noticed her attention on his most personal appendage and felt himself getting quite self conscious. Why was she staring at it? Did she think it looked weird? Oh Melzors what if she thought it was pathetic looking?

"E-everything ok?" He asked, his voice legitimately concerned and cracking a bit, "I-Its a little cold in here, isn't it? A-are you cold cos I'm-"

Talia showed him sweet mercy as she kissed him again, adjusting herself so she could grasp him in her hand. Half to calm him, half to get a better sample size of what she was dealing with.

Son of a... she could barely get her hand around the thing. Was this going to hurt her?

He tensed up at the feeling of someone else's hands on him. She tentatively stroked him with affection, noticing how... firm it was but how incredibly soft the flesh was.

"Is it... is it always this size?" Talia asked, not knowing that everything she had been doing had been making him quite self conscious about it, and the way she phrased that question didn't help.

"W-Well... no, I mean... I sorta came earlier so..." He struggled with his words, "so I mean, it's a little less uh... you know...than how it usually is at first,"

Talia's hand released him in a start. He was normally FULLER than this?! Her face was bright red like before and she took a breath. A thought finally crossed her mind, "How much earlier did you?"

"What?"

"You said you came earlier. When?"

Klatznik.

"Oh Uh..." He faltered, "I dunno... l-like..."

A knowing smirked graced Talia's beautiful features, "You really were watching me, huh? A little too intensely?"

Mephisto's entire face turned merely a few shades lighter than his hair as he started to panic a little, "I mean... you were just... You said my name and I couldn't..." Melzors he felt like such a creep.

She leaned up and kissed him again, silencing him, before telling him seductively that she was glad he enjoyed the show.

If Mephisto could, he would melted. Talia was effortlessly sexy when she wanted to be and had that little rasp to her voice that made everything she said so honey drenched and smooth. He was feeling a bit more comfortable as he slipped his hand into her panties, letting himself feel around at her tender folds. Talia let out a gasp, much like she did before to herself, only this one caught them both by surprise.

With his middle finger he rubbed at her center, in soft circles. He let himself plunge into her, delicately at first, not wanting to push her too far too soon. Talia's legs spread wide and she was pushing herself to rub into his hand more and more.

She was hot and wet and so ready for him. He could tell, watching her face contort each time he found a new way to touch her, letting his fingers trace over her as much as she let him.

Using his free hand, he slipped the cotton barrier off of her and positioned himself directly over her, his member twitching excitedly to find her where she was warmest. The base of the shaft grazed along her center and she panted.

"M-Mephisto..." She begged him and he could have died, "I- I'm nervous,"

"Do you want to s-stop?" Mephisto asked, starting to panic. Had he pushed her too far? Was he making her uncomfortable or moving too fast for her? What had he done!?

"N-No... its just..." She blushed, looking to the left. She looked so freaking cute he had to ask himself how he didn't notice it sooner, "You're... a lot bigger than what I'm used to,"

The remaining girth that Mephisto had been lacking from his previous release suddenly found itself at the delicate way she spoke. Granted, it was quite the double edged sword. On One hand, Mephisto was soaring in his mind over being impressive to her, but on the other the added swelling he gained from it only made him bigger and therefore wouldn't be easier for the girl.

"I um..." Mephisto chose his words carefully, "Thank you?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Talia told him suddenly, the redness only growing on her face.

Mephisto chuckled at how flustered she was. He kissed her forehead so gently it actually relaxed her a bit.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Talia," He told her sincerely, "I mean... I'm a villain, not a monster,"

Talia blinked up at him with a curious expression that settled to one of genuine affection, touched by his words. She looked up at him and suddenly felt guilty for every bad thing she had thought about the young man. She felt like she could trust him, as insane as that was. She took a breath, and gave him a smirk.

"I mean, you're already here...so..."

He chuckled.

"This is weird," He said through his laughter.

"Very weird," Talia agreed.

"Is it... bad though?"

Talia tilted her head to the left, for the first time in that whole night, she looked totally at ease, the red hue of her cheeks nearly vanishing. She beamed up at him so sweetly, her hair falling all over the pillow behind her.

"Not at all," And she meant it.

A nice moment of motionless silence passed between them. Mephisto realized how good it felt to be... wanted in this way. How nice it was to have a woman as beautiful and intelligent as Talia looking up at him in such a way. He felt a great responsibility upon his shoulders he never knew even existed... he didn't want to betray the trust she had shown him, he didn't want to hurt her. Even more than feeling good, even more than his pride... he didn't want to hurt her.

Talia adjusted herself, grazing against him lovingly, and Mephisto took that as she was ready for him. He sat back up onto his knees, taking both hands to grip Talia at her hips, he pulled her to him, settling himself. He figured this would be the best way to push into her with the most control.

He pushed the tip inside of her and she gasped the most delightful sound. He kept going, feeling her muscles spreading around him, though it was getting more difficult to push in... she was so tight.

"Mephisto..." She wheezed, gripping her sheets. He was going agonizingly slow.

"Is it ok?" He stopped his progression to check. Talia thrusted her hips up, sending tremors through Mephisto's body.

She cracked an eye open to glare at him and order, "Plow me this instant, Mephisto,"

Mephisto was beyond shocked at the command but obeyed without even thinking, shoving himself inside her, burying himself all the way to the end of his hilt. Talia Moaned so loud it startled them both. Mephisto fell back on top of her, clamping his hand over her mouth. Both their hearts pounding. There was no way no one head it. They took a second to lay there in silence. Talia was having a hard time sitting still, however, the fear was making Mephisto pulse inside her so delightfully.

They watched the door for any sign of movement. To their horror the hall light did indeed turn on. Mephisto started to panic. Talia cast a quick spell and locked the door. Just in time, because someone tried to turn the knob and let themselves in.

"Talia? Are you ok, dear?" It was aunt Ellen, she knocked gently, "I heard a noise,"

Talia mocked sleeping, taking exaggerated breathes and pretending to snore slightly. It was more than enough to make Mephisto start to chuckle. Talia shot him a dirty look as he did what he could to silence himself. They waited until the shadow in front of the door vanished and the hall in the light was switched off.

Breathing a sigh of relief, both Mephisto and Talia turned to each other.

"That was way too close, princess," Mephisto told her pointedly.

"You could have just teleported if she came in,"

Mephisto pushed inside her a little more, making her gasp.

"And leave my cozy spot?" He asked her, "tragic,"

Mephisto took her pleasured coos as permission to keep going. He pulled out of her to thrust back into her and Talia was in bliss. It became apparent to Mephisto that he was good to put a little more effort into it, seeing as she was responding so well and all. He started to go much faster, slamming into her with the amount of force he needed to get himself really going. Talia writhed beneath him, taking everything he gave her with gusto, and matching his pace with her own hip movements, meeting every thrust with her own.

She was magnificent, hot... wet.. so so tight... Mephisto was becoming incredibly excited, his hands found hers, pinning her down and entangling his fingers into her own. He planted rough kisses all along her neck, making Talia pant excessively.

The pain was delightful, he was repeatedly slamming into her repeatedly, knocking at the back of her. It was an incredible feeling... to be filled up by so much of someone. Letting himself get carried away, Mephisto sunk his teeth into her neck and felt Talia squeeze him tightly, screaming out as she finished all around him.

The pleasure was immense, but Mephisto shot back up and covered her mouth again, "Damn, You gotta shut up, girl,"

Talia winced, he had stopped moving right in the middle of her orgasm, leaving her to dangle... edging harder than she ever had. She let out the most delicious whining noises, clawing at his shoulders, "Ok ok, just don't stop," her words were muffled through his hand.

Mephisto was enjoying her begging, but was not about to have her waking the whole damn house and getting pink and orange crsystals shot at him. He gave her a cross look, keeping his hand secured over her mouth as he shot back into her. Talia moaned in his hand as she encouraged him for more.

Mephisto rolled his hips expertly three time, feeling the waves tremble through her. She was so so SOOO close... he could feel it, but here was no way he was letting go of that mouth of hers. Instead, he arched his back forward so he could pop one of her perfect breasts in his mouth. The sensation of his teeth on her teet was more than enough to polish the young woman off. She shook all the way down to her toes as her vision went white for a moment.

Mephisto felt every bit of it, having to keep himself from spilling just from how absolutely intoxicating she was being.

Talia went limp, falling back on her bed, her arms lazily wrapping around Mephisto's head as he continued to suckle at her chest. Her fingers wove through burgundy tresses, sighing contently as he continued to fuck her through her climax.

"Oh Mephisto..." She heaved, "I... that was... I had no idea..."

Mephisto's head shot up, looking at her, though his motions didn't stop, "Wait... is this your first time, Talia?"

"Sex? No," She admitted casually, "Orgasm, however..."

This had been a wonderful night for Mephisto's ego, but he was starting to get a little tired... he wasn't gonna finish like this, though, no way. He thought about it for a moment before looking up, noticing his reflection in the window behind her bed. A wicked thought crossed his mind as he slid out of her entirely, only to grab at her hips and flip her over. Talia's knees were weak, but he steadied her before positioning himself behind her.

"Feeling bold now?" Talia asked him, looking over her shoulder at him. Mephisto leaned his torso over her back, brushing her hair to the side. He leaned forward so he was directly behind her ear.

"I just wanted a better view," He whispered huskily in her ear. Talia blinked, and the realization of what he meant sunk in. She turned to face her window, turning that bright red again as she saw herself on her hands and knees with Mephisto about to take her from behind.

"Mephisto... I-"

Too late. He slammed into her and it took everything in Talia to not scream. She closed her eyes and looked away, but one of Mephisto's hand left her hip to grab a handful of her hair at the back of her head. He craned her head back up so she had no choice but to look at the window. Her eyes remained shut.

"Open your eyes, Talia," He told her, his thrusts becoming much harder.

Talia resisted, letting out tiny cries each time he slammed all the way inside.

"Talia, if you don't open your eyes I'm going to stop,"

Slowly, golden orbs started to reveal themselves as she obeyed. She took in the view and couldn't hold back her humiliation. Her breasts were jiggling with each thrust, and Mephisto's gaze met her own. He gave her hair a tug and smirked when he felt the effect it had on her around him. She was getting tighter and wetter.

"You like that, Talia?" He asked her. She couldn't believe it, but she really did. Was she really so depraved? He was forcing her to watch him fuck her like an animal and yet it was turning her on more than she had ever been, the hair pulling was doing it for her as well, "Want me to do more?"

"Gods yes," She bit out, working on that voice control.

Mephisto made a tight fist in her hair and reared her back so far her hands were off the bed. She moaned. Now that she was upright, he took his other hand and found the breast he had neglected earlier, squeezing at the nipple and Talia came all around him again. It was a good thing his piece didn't need oxygen or else it would have drowned. She pooled out from her edges each time he pulled out, dripping sloppily onto her sheets.

"Mephisto..." She panted.

"Hm?" He asked, not expecting her to lean herself all the way back, knocking him off his balance and having him fall to his back, sliding out of her. It didn't last long, however, because Talia climbed on top of him and placed him back inside, this time letting her self take control.

"Nice one, Princess," He smirked at her, while she rode him. Her hips rocked expertly, turning in tight circles while she moved her body up and down his shaft. Mephisto's head rolled back, "Th-That's... yes. Oh Melzors, Talia, yes,"

"Hey, You earned it," She told him, and the amount if pride swelling his Mephisto's chest was overwhelming. He felt himself getting closer with every dip and twist of her hips.

Her hands lay flat on his chest as she rolled over him, and he started to pant.

"T-Talia...I'm about to.. " He started through gritted teeth, he tried to lift her hips off of him, but she slammed back down on him "Klatznik, Talia-!"

He could hold it anymore. He exploded inside her, the sensation was more than enough to send Talia crashing down around him again. Mephisto heaved forward, grabbing Talia by the back of the head and slamming her down onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he pumped into her. The moaned together, forgetting their surroundings, loud enough to wake the entire block.

Once Mephisto was empty and spent he let his arms fall lazily at his side.

Fuck...

Talia leaned up and gave him a kiss on his nose. Before rolling off of him. Using a spell Mephisto had never heard before, he watched the white liquid he left inside her come out and form a ball.

"That is disgusting," He laughed.

"Its better than getting pregnant with a servant of Gramorr," Talia shrugged casually before opening her window and sending the ball of semen into the bay.

"Or you could have let me just pull out," He suggested. Talia shut the window and flopped back onto her bed with a smile.

"I was close," She said as if that were enough of an excuse.

"Yeah well-"

There was another knock at the door.

"Talia?" It was Auriana this time, "Are you awake?"

The sound of a second person walking over could be heard. It was Iris, "Auriana? Did you hear that too?"

"Yeah," Auriana said, "I think she's asleep,"

Mephisto frantically vanished in a flash of green and black flames, leaving the very naked Talia in her room alone with a pile of discarded clothes and messed up bed. She wrapped herself in her comforter and walked to the door. She undid the lock and pulled it open.

"Whats up?" She asked, faking a yawn.

"We heard a bunch of sounds," Auriana told her, "Is someone in there with you?"

"What? No," Talia said, feigning annoyance, "I was just sleeping."

"Well we definitely heard something," Iris said, looking over Talia's shoulder. Through the light from the hall she could see the pair of black pants and charcoal grey spats by the bed, along with Talia's discarded tanktop and panties. A curious grin spread on her face as she asked, "Bad dreams, maybe?"

Talia saw the look in Iris's eye, knowing that the observant princess would probably have questions for her come morning.

"Maybe," Talia said, "I'm uh... going back to sleep now,"

"Ok," Auriana yawned, turning to walk back to her bedroom, "Just glad you'e ok, Talia. Goodnight,"

"Yep. Glad you're ok," Iris said, with a touch of edge to her voice before making her own trip back to her room.

Talia shut the door and lay against it, sliding a bit down. Her knees felt like jelly...

"They gone?" Mephisto poked his head out from her closet. Talia snickered.

"I thought you left,"

"I am completely naked," Mephisto told her flatly, "Where, pray tell, would I go?"

Talia rose, crossing the room to her bed while Mephisto gathered his things. She sat with her blankets wrapped around her, making her look quite adorable to the villain. He was suddenly feeling a little silly about everything that had happened. What was their relationship going to be like now? When he and his sister attacked the princesses would it be awkward?

"That was fun," Talia said simply, "We should do it again,"

Mephisto smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"...ok,"

He bid his new lover a fond farewell, placing another kiss on her before leaving in a flash.

Talia sighed, to herself... She may have just made things a lot worse... she flopped back onto her pillows and snuggled into her sheets, getting comfy enough to finally get some sleep.

Oh well.

Atleast she got laid.

* * *

 _Hope it did it for you, my fellow perverts._


End file.
